Runaway Mary Rose
by goobssis
Summary: Mary Rose is an ordinary girl from the 21st century. One day when she is taking a walk, there is a red flash. See what happens to her next. FYI, there is only a bit of romance. No flames please.
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ this is my 1st story so bear with me

A:N/ This is my first story so bear with me. With my story here keep in mind that Mary Rose is self-conscious. Please review. And sorry if my chapters are short.

Ch.1

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. Mary Rose laid awake waiting for the perfect time to run. When the clock struck midnight, she grabbed the bag she packed earlier. She new that this time she would make it. Her parents were not going to be home for the week. She silently walked to her "babysitter's" room and locked the door, leaving the key in the lock so her sister could let her out in the morning.

Sneaking out of the front door, she started to grin from the brilliance of her plan. As soon as she was a block away from her house, there was a red flash and all of a sudden, she was at some docks with pirates.

Panicking, she hid behind some barrels. She looked at herself to make sure she was all right. She was now wearing a low cut, blue dress that was floor length and had too many layers. She must have dropped her sack because she did not have it.

A pirate started in her direction. Mary decided to back up farther behind the barrels so she wouldn't be seen. All of a sudden, Mary was in the water with her dress caught on the dock, making a loud rip sound. Trying to free her dress, the pirate came over to her.

"Now if ya wanted ta swim, ya shoulda jumped in love."

Looking up at the handsome pirate, she replied, "Can you please help me here?"

Paying no attention to his dreadlocks that were in her face, he started to free her. When she was free, the pirate helped pull her out of the water. As soon as Mary was on the docks, she went to see how high the rip went on her dress. Shocked to see that the rip showed all of her leg, she self-consciously tried to caver up her leg. Then, everything went black.

When Mary woke up to new surroundings, with a pirate's brown eyes looking at her. "Sorry, love, couldn't have ya telling the British that I'm here."

"Who are you? Where am I? And stop calling me love, please" shouted Mary.

"Whoa, slow down t'ere, I'm CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow, your out at sea on da Black Pearl, love."

Covering herself up more with the blanket that Mary was under, Mary tried to figure out what was going on here.

"Now for your own safety, love, you have ta be my mistress."

"WHAT?! There is no..." Mary was cut off short by Jack covering her mouth.

"Not literately, unless you want to that is, but no one out t'ere will hurt you if they think that you're mine. Just sleep in my quarters and act like ya love me." Jack had release his hand. "Now ya might want ta sleep now, it's near midnight. I gotta see if everything's alright outside. There are some clothes in the dresser over there dat might fit ya."

As soon as the door was closed, she went to go change. She didn't want to be in midchange when Jack came back. She opened the drawer only to find very lacy nightgowns. _Well, it's better than what I have on now, I guess. _She started to undress only to find that she had a corset on. When she finally got it off, she could heard footsteps coming. So Mary grabbed the first nightgown she could and slipped it on as fast as she could. She just had it past her hips when Jack came in. Jack was pleased with what he saw. He looked her up and down a couple of times.

"Will you please stop staring, will you." She looked at herself in the mirror, on the dresser. She almost gasped when she saw her elegant figure in a bit small, black, lacy nightgown. Her long blonde hair hanging down her back, and her big blue eyes staring back at her. She rushed to the bed to grab a blanket to cover up with.

"Why don't ya lay down and get comfortable ummm..."

"Mary Rose," Mary laid down as close to the wall as she could. Jack took off his boots, bandana, and shit and laid down beside her. Almost instantly, he was out cold. Mary was trying to sleep when Jack rolled over and was practically on top of her. She was about to shout when she heard his deep breathing. Feeling too embarrassed to wake him up, Mary tried to scoot farther away from Jack. But that only Jack scoot even closer. Mary couldn't scooted any farther away, but had decided to try to sleep. Jacks hands had started to roam towards the bottom of her nightgown. Silently shrieking, she smacked his hand away. He didn't seem to mind. He just continued to sleep. After awhile, Mary rolled over and finally slept.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch

Ch.2

Mary laid there with her eyes closed for awhile before she had noticed that Jack was holding her. She sat up suddenly just to realize that Jack had her nightgown hiked way too high. Jack all of a sudden had opened his eyes, "What's wrong love?"

Too angry to answer, Mary simply took the blanket to cover herself up in, and walked off the bed to the dresser and turned around. "Will you get dressed and leave."

Jack looked at Mary for a little bit and started to get dressed. Mary decided to look for a dress that would cover her up as much as possible. Mary could only find her dress and five others, all that were really revealing. By the time she decided on the pink dress, Jack had left saying, "Meet ya fir breakfast."

Mary had managed to squeeze back into her corset and barely fitted into the dress. When Mary opened the door, she heard someone whistling at her. She turned to only see Jack, "Thought ya might wanta know how ta get ta da kitchen," said Jack offering her arm. Mary was surprised by this offer that she took him up by that offer. He led her to a room a few doors down the hall. When she sat down at the table, she heard a loud rip. The dress felt looser now. Jack came over to see what ripped.

"Well ya dress got caught on the broken back of the chair love," said Jack smugly. "How bout ya eat first den ya can change. "Seeing his logic, Mary ate her breakfast quickly and was heading to the door when Jack whirled her around, "Now love, if you want ta be my mistress we beta make it believable." All of a sudden Jack was kissing her hard on the lips, holding her close. He opened the door and was leading her towards his quarters. _Why am I letting him do this? _Then, Mary could hear footsteps coming toward them. Jack started letting his hands roam on her exposed skin. Struggling to ease the pressure off her lips and to stop Jack's hands from roaming, Mary tried to push away. She heard the footsteps walking away when Jack had picked her up, making sure that she had one leg on each side of him. Then one hand was gone and she heard a door open and shut. The next thing Mary knew, she being tossed on the bed.

"You want ta continue love?" Jack Whispered in her ear.

"No, and get off me." Mary said trying to get Jack off.

"Okay, your loss love," replied Jack with a slight frown on his face.

"Will you just go and leave me alone so I can change."

"Not yet, don't want them ta think dat old Jack here is done already."

"You know Jack."

"CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow. How come everyone forgets that I'm captain?"

What ever captain, you didn't have to explore."

"I had to explain the rip in your dress."

Mary headed over to the dresser and pulled out a yellow dress and waited for him to leave. "Do you have anything that I can so these up with?" Mary asked after a bit.

"Only what we use on our sails and we can't spare any, love."

"When and where will we dock?"

"In 'bout three days we will dock in Tortuga love."

"Can you get me something then when we dock?"

With a smug look on his face, he said, "What if ya get rips in all of your dresses and not be able ta fix 'em love?"

Too shocked to answer, she merely said, "I think you can go now."

Jack slowly stood and walked out of the room. Quickly changing, Mary thought about her chances of escape. _Maybe if I act like his mistress so much that Jack might believe me, then I could try to sneak out tonight, hop into a rowboat, and row away. No, that wouldn't work tonight. I would have to do it the night before we dock._

By this time, Mary was changed and decided to wonder about. _Maybe if I let a rowboat float away, then hide on the ship till we dock. Yeah, but where will I hide?_

Looking for a hiding place, she stumbled across Jack. Hating herself for what she was going to do, she snuck up behind Jack and put her arm under his.

A little started by her actions, Jack merely gave her a seductive smile. "Well, where have you been love?"

"Walkin' around, what else is there for me to do?"

"Well, if you're bored, I could find you something ta do," Jack said seductively. Trying to hide her discuss, she continued to play his game.

Just then, a bigger sized wave hit the ship, making Mary fall and slam into the side of the ship.

Holding back a laugh, Jack came over to help her. "Ya alright love?"

"I think so. Can you please help me up?"

Helping her up, Jack said, "Maybe I should personally make sure your alright, eh love?"

Trying not to let everyone see her discuss, Mary let Jack lead the way to his quarters. When they were in Jack's quarters Mary asked, "Why am I really here?"

"I don't know what ya are talkin' 'bout love," Jack said innocently.

"You know exactly what I mean Jack. You coulda just left me there and fled."

Jack just sat there for a little while before replying, "It is said that da one from the red flash will lead you ta great treasure. I saw da red flash and saw you love."

"So what you are saying is that I know the way to great treasure." Jack nodded. "I don't know where any treasure is Jack."

"It should come ta ya sooner or later love. Ya sure your alright?"

Yeah. So what am I suppose to do till then?" Jack flashed Mary a wicked grin. "You gotta be kidding."

"Don't worry, but of you start something, I plan to finish it."

"Don't worry 'bput that," Mary walked out of the room to continue her search for a hiding spot.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Later that day, Mary decided to quickly take a bath way before Jack would come into his quarters. After locking the door, Mary undressed and hopped into the small tub of cool water. _I was lucky that I could find the tub._ Mary figured that she better not take too long. Just as Mary grabbed her towel and stepped out of the water, Jack walked into the room.

"Jack get out! I know that I had the door locked!" Mary shouted, quickly wrapping the towel around herself. Jack help up a key and almost fell over when a small wave hit the ship. It was obvious that Jack had more than his share of rum. With a look of pleasure on his face, Jack tried to walk to Mary. Mary started to back up, "Jack get out so I can chan-" Mary was cut off because she had fallen into the tub. Mary tried to come up for air to make sure Jack wasn't coming any closer. Aggravated to see Jack laughing his head off, Mary tried to get out of the tub only to fall back in. Jack was lying on the bed, laughing his head off even more. "Its not funny Jack!" Mary shouted while trying again to get of the tub again.

Just to Mary's luck, a larger sized wave hit the ship and made her fall back into the tub a third time and have her towel fall off. Mary grabbed the towel, held it in front of herself, grabbed a bottle of rum and threw it at Jack. The bottle smacked Jack in the head and knocked him unconscious. Mary changed into her nightgown real quick and tried to find space on the bed to sleep on. Since Jack was sprawled across the bed, and Mary didn't want to sleep on the floor, Mary tried to move Jack. Mary reached across Jack to roll him over when Jack grabbed her around her waist and pulled her close. Struggling to free herself, Mary had hit her foot on the bed post. Trying to hold her toes and fight of Jack was a little hard.

"Stop struggling love, unless if ya want your dress ripped," mumbled Jack. Mary had stopped struggling to figure out what Jack had said. Jack smiled brightly at her before he fiercely kiss her while reaching at the bottom of her nightgown. Mary finally decided on a smack across the face. Jack was luck he was laying down, otherwise Mary might have snapped his neck because she hit him so hard. Mary looked down at an unconscious Captain Jack Sparrow. Mary had rolled over and decided to try and sleep.

Mary woke to an empty bed. Mary walked over to the dresser only to find out that it was empty. Mary frantically searched the room for something, anything, to wear. _There is no way that I'm going out there in this . _Sighing in defeat, Mary decided to wrap herself in the blanket and go find Jack. When Mary stepped out of the room, she literately ran into Will. Quickly making sure that she was still covered, Mary said, "I'm sorry sir. I was going to find…" Mary hesitated when she looked up to Will's handsome face. "…Jack." Mary slowly finished.

"Jack's helpin' mend the sails Miss…"

"Mary Rose. Why do the sails need mending, Mr. …"

"Will Turner. Two of the crew men got too drunk and decided to have a little sword fight on the sails. When they fell, they tried to break their fall by stabbin' their swords into the sails. So jack used your dresses to help mend the sails."

"Did Jack tell you what I'm supposed to wear until we dock?"

"If you wouldn't mind, Miss Rose, you could use some of my cloths."

"I would appreciate that, and you can call me Mary."

Will had left to his quarters and came back with a shirt and pants. "These are a little small for me."

"Thanks Will. I really appreciate this."

Will walked off to go do something that he had muttered. Mary turned back into Jack's quarters. Mary quickly changed into Will's clothes. Mary was buttoning up his shirt when she felt something in the breast pocket. Mary stopped buttoning up the shirt to see what was in the pocket. Mary pulled out a picture of a beautiful, young, high-class woman. _This must be important to Will if he would kept this picture here. _Mary headed out o find Will, forgetting to finish buttoning up the last two buttons. When Mary found Will, just about every pirate on board was watching her. She even heard some whistle at her.

"Will, I thought that you might want this. I found it in your shirt pocket."

"Thanks," Will muttered shyly and grabbed the photo.

"May I ask who it is?"

After a few seconds, Will took a deep breath, "That's Elisabeth, my wife. She died last year givin' birth to our dead son."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm sure she died happy."

Mary whispered and slowly walked away. _I hope that Will is all right._

A:N/ Its longer than the last one. Please tell me what you think of it. I would rather have helpful hints instead of no reviews. Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

A:N/ I haven't had many reviews lately. I would appreciate any criticism.

Mary was heading to Jack's quarters that night when an arm circled around her waist from behind and someone was kissing her neck. Mary recognized Jack's dreadlocks right away. "Jack, people are watching." Mary whispered.

"Exactly, ya don't want them getting suspicious, and with ya walkin' 'round with your top two buttons undone all day," Jack whispered into her neck. Jack opened the door to his quarters.

"What are you talking about?" Mary couldn't check to see if it was true because of Jack. Jack's hands reached for the opened for the opened top of her blouse. As soon as Mary heard the door slam, she pulled away.

Mary then noticed that the top two buttons were, in fact, unbuttoned. Mary started to button them back up.

"Come on, love, don't you want to have a little fun while you're here. Now let's say we undo these again."

"No Jack, now leave for five minutes for me to change."

"Or we could change right now eh?"

"Out!"

Jack slowly left the room.

Mary was changing when she heard some talking just outside of the door. "Has she said anythin' bout the treasure yet captain?"

"Not yet Gibbs, but she does mumble bout somethin' in her sleep."

"What's she say?"

"Somethin' bout a Cuba. I don't know. What bout ya? Do ya know anything; bout a Cuba?"

"Neva heard bout it before. Maybe it's someone's name."

"Maybe."

Mary had a couple of dreams where there is a treasure map, and Cuba had a big, fat X on it. Mary figured that is where it is. _They must not have named Cuba yet._ Mary didn't plan on letting Sparrow know until she could be on safe ground. Jack walked into the room and came over to her.

"Jack, if you don't leave me alone, I'll make sure you won't have any evidence that you're a man."

"Come on love, if ya were ta do that I can make room for ya ta sleep with the crew then huh."

"And if ya do that, then you might never know where the treasure is."

"Ya know where it is love?"

"No, but if I did, why would I tell you where it is?"

"Then you might spend a lot of time with me crew then, eh love."

"You wouldn't dare."

Jack raised an eyebrow. He up to her and lifted her up across his shoulders so she was across the length of his shoulders.

"Jack what are you doing? Put me down," Mary started to struggle.

"Taking ya ta me crew."

"No you don't." Mary said grabbing the bed post.

"I didn't know that ya like me bed so much, eh love," Jack let go of Mary, putting her on the bed. "Ya wanna know how much fun me bed can be?" The look on Mary's face gave Jack his answer. "Just suggesting."

"Let's keep it that way now Jack. Can you leave so I can change."

And if I don't?"Jack questioned.

"Then you better sleep with one eye open."

After a bit Jack replied "I'll go get some rum."

The next day, Mary was on deck, getting more water for her bath, when something went thud by her. Mary looked around and found Jack's compass. When Mary was straightening up with compass in hand when Jack came landing in front of her.

"Thanks for getting' me compass love." Jack said grabbing for his compass.

"Not so fast, what are you will to do for it?"

"Now Mary me love, ya didn't have ta get me compass ta get me willin'."

"That's not what I meant." Mary thought a moment, "I want some new clothes when we dock, until then, I'll hang on to this." Mary said tossing up and catching the compass.

"Land hoe!" someone shouted.

"Looks like ya won't be holding on ta that for long," Jack teased. "Just stay on board."

"Why do I have to stay on board? Don't you think I can take care of myself?"

Tortuga is ran by pirates, love. No rules. There's nothin' stoppin' someone from taking ya ta their ship for crew, entertainment, or both. So for your own safety, stay on the ship."

Mary didn't notice that Jack had led her to his quarters. "We will dock in a few minutes. So ya don't try ta leave…" Jack trailed off and had locked her in his quarters. "I'll be back before dark love." Jack said over her screaming.

"Jack, if you don't let me out now, you'll never get your compass back or know where the treasure is." _Well, at least I don't have to worry bout Jack barging in._ After a few minutes, Mary figured that in a minute it would be safe to take her bath. All of a sudden, Jack had opened the door and locked it behind himself.

"I thought that ya might get hungry," Jack tossed her a sack and quickly left the room and locked the door before Mary could think of anything.

"Jack please let me out," Mary begged. Mary heard someone walking down the hallway.

"Hey, can someone help me?" no one answered. _Darn. Well, now is as good as ever to take my bath._


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

A:N/ Come on people, I know that you guys are out there. I need more reviews. I write/type faster with more reviews. Plus I can give you more of what you want to read. So please review.

Later that day, Mary was wearing her nightgown because it was the only thing that was dry. She had decided to scrub the floor, simply to keep herself occupied. She was about half way done when she heard Will's voice.

"Will!" Mary pleaded. "Will! It's me, Mary. I'm locked in Jack's quarters. Can you please help me?"

"Mary? I'm… I'm sorry, I'm not supposed to help you. Jack's orders."

"Please. You could lock me back in before he comes back. Just please get me out."

After a moment's hesitation, Will replied, "Okay, but you must be locked back in before Jack gets back. Deal?"

"Deal. Now get me out of here."

"I got to go get some stuff to get you out of there."

After a few minutes, Will had opened the door. When Will saw how Mary was dressed, he couldn't stop staring.

"Sorry bout how I'm dressed. I took a bath while I was locked up. I got bored and washed all the cloths in here. This here was the first thing to dry." Mary said nervously. There, standing in front of her, was a shirtless, sweaty Will Turner. He must have been working long and hard. Mary was taking in the rock hard muscles that covered his body.

"Will, you look tired. Come on in and lay down."

"I thought that you wanted out, and I better continue with my work."

"Sit down, please." Mary said grabbing his arm. "You fell hot. Sit down while I get some cold water." Mary had forgotten about what she was wearing when she walked out until about half the crew was following her.

"If you guys don't stop, you'll have to put up with Jack." _For once Jack's plan is helping me._ When Mary came back to Will, she almost needed the cold water for herself.

"You don't have to do this you know."

"It is giving me something to do. Now lie down and stay still." Will obeyed and closed his eyes.

Mary started to wash his face. She gasped when Will grabbed her hand. "I should go. I don't want word to get to Jack that I was here with you."

"Don't worry bout Jack, I'll handle him. After all, he probably is with someone right now." _Man, why do his lips look so tempting. Darn these hormones._

Will's face looked flushed, but Mary bit her tongue. After a minute, Mary asked hesitantly, "Do you miss your wife?"

Mary wasn't sure if he was going to answer, but when he did, he sounded hurt, "It's been a difficult year for me."

Mary started to wash his tanned chest. She was so absorbed in her work, and what she was working on, that she didn't realize that her breasts were right by Will's head. When Mary realized her position, she tried to straighten up, but when Will cupped her face, she stopped.

Will seem to hesitate a bit when he started to sit up. When Mary realized his intention, she tried to pull away, but Will kept her there. When their lips met, Mary tried her best to keep the flutter in her stomach under control. Will's soft, but firm, lips weren't helping keep it under control.

Mary was a little reluctant when Will pulled away. She felt a little hurt when Will left without a word. He must have also locked the door behind himself because Mary couldn't follow him. Mary looked out the tiny, pathetic excuse for a window and was surprised to see the sunset. _Why did Will have to leave so soon. Darn these stupid hormones._

When Jack returned, Mary was about done with scrubbing the floor.

"I must admit love, that is the last thing I expected ta find when I returned." Jack was hungrily starring at Mary in her black nightgown.

Mary stood up. "Is that my clothes?" Mary asked looking at the bag in his hand. Jack handed her the bag.

Mary was pulling all what he had gotten her one by one. "White short, brown pants, blue dress, and…" Mary said. Holding up a red, very low cut, lacey, short nightgown "…a lot of lacey."

"I figured that I might get somethin' out of this."

"Who says that I'll wear it?"

"You'll wear it love, when ya can't resist ol' Jack anymore."

"That might be a couple of years, if I'm still here."

"Funny ya should say that, because me crew says that Will was here."

"Why should you care? I'm not yours."

"True, but the crew doesn't know that. And let's see how long ya can hold out."

"Has Will always been like this? Or is this because he is a widow?"

"He really did love her. Why should ya care love? Ya fancy him?"

"Why fancy a pirate who isn't from my time?"

A:N/ I haven't got any reviews for a while. No more chapters till some reviews come in, and I'm serious. FYI, I'm started on two other stories, but I'm not going to post them for a bit.

goobbssis


End file.
